


Nearly died, you little shit

by SuperMazeWolf



Series: Tortured and saved prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Torture, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic 'kidnapped, tortured, and saved' prompt except I was driven to make it really violent and bloody because of this post I saw on insta.</p><p>Welp, enjoy the Stony and blood. Winteriron version coming to you probably this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody blood hon

Tony knew it was gonna get bad as soon as he saw the gags and ropes accompanied by other 'tools' he dared not to speak of.

Tony could take broken bones, coughing up blood, loosing a tooth here and there, bruises and cuts, but he couldn't take it for all that long, like the human he was. 

Ha, human.

He didn’t worry at first, he knew that the avengers would find him because they were the avengers, they avenged shit. Hell, he was strong during the first week, but the men were just getting started.

These men, Tony weren't familiar with them. They had heavy Australian accents, broken English thoroughly keeping Tony occupied while they tied his arms behind the chair. "Bud, take it- oh, Jesus, that hurt, slow, too tight," Tony grunted. The ropes dug into his skin, and if he moved an inch, it felt like his skin was tearing.

They asked questions first, about S.H.I.E.L.D's data, about the avengers and about HYDRA, about his weapons and suits, about his arc reactor, etcetera, etcetera. Tony didn't answer, only sat there with a grin that clearly told them to fuck off, and then they fastened the gag around his mouth and started the physical pain.

Admittedly, it hurt like hell. They started with a punch, quite a strong one, and Tony shrugged it off. Another punch, Tony felt blood mix in with his spit, so he spit it out. The taste of copper loaded into his mouth, and his cheeks and jaw were throbbing.

Next came the finger breaking. It esculated quickly in his opinion, but he didn't have time to mumble a snarky remark. They pushed his index finger back and snapped it, making Tony almost scream. Okay, he did shout, but it was muffled by the gag. His finger was bent in an unnatural angle, a huge bulge with purple and red surrounding it. 

Well shit.

Then came the kicks, his chair falling backwards and the ropes tearing into his skin, drawing small amounts of blood. He hissed at that, and then they slammed their heels into Tony's ribs and pressed down, stomping. One cracked, and Tony felt blood dripping down his side, then another, and he let out a small cry of pain. They kicked his stomach, muttering to each other in a language Tony didn't speak while doing so. Tony felt blood and mucus gathering up so he spit again, through a small opening from the sudden shove, surprised to see a dark red instead of a slimy red.

Oh, that wasn't mucus, was it?

They flipped his chair back upright, the ropes tearing into his skin again. It burned more than it stung, and it made Tony more frustrated. They pulled him forward with a grip of his hair and demanded information, in which Tony spit blood onto their face and managed a, "Fuck you." Admittedly, it wasn't the right choice but it satisfied him to see them recoil in disgust and wipe the blood out of their eyes for at least a good 2 seconds.

And then the knives and needles came in, and Tony was officially fucked.

X

After the session, they untied Tony and left him in the dark room with a chair, the doors locked. He assumed that he was underground which made everything worse. There was blood dripping down his face with a swollen eye, a lot of broken bones and a lot of slashes and fresh wounds. Tony shut his eyes and leaned back, flinching when his arms brushed against the cold wall. Blood and burns covered a good portion of his arms, and hell, it hurt like shit.

Christ it hurt.

Thankfully, his arc reactor was still in tact, although some scars were cut open and scrapes covered the surface of the glowing machine. His shirt was in tatters, which made him frown. The shirt had been expensive, it pained him to see it soaked in blood and covered with cuts. 

Now he was thinking of other things just to forget about the pain.

-  
-  
-

A full month.  
Tony counted.  
30 days.

And he couldn't move.

Blood was all around him, some still dripping to the floor. The arc reactor was cracked, hanging from wires off of his chest, threatening to fall, but he was too weak to move. He had stayed where the men had left him, on the floor in a weird angle.

He had to inch back to the wall to sit up, but every breath, every thought and every movement hurt him. His head pounded and blood poured out of his mouth like a stream of water. His arms were constantly raw and bloody, ribs usually broken along with some fingers and sometimes his nose. He would be lucky if they didn't tamper with his arc reactor, but it barely happened.

His lips were never chapped, blood and spit seemed to keep is moist most of the times. His eyes had black eyebags under them, he could tell, and one of his legs wouldn't move. He sat up, forced himself to and nearly screeched in agony, but he bit down on his tongue only to draw more blood. He felt woozy, really lightheaded and tired, but he could never die. The doctors would fill him right back up with blood after he passed out, then throw him back into the cellar he was tortured and living in.

He had to use a bucket for disposal, the floor for a bed. He didn’t have time to bbe hungry, pain overwhelmed everything else.

By now, he didn't have much faith that the avengers would manage to find him.

Well, that was until he heard screams upstairs along with a familiar voice demanded to be led to Tony.

Tony, who was- Oh, right. He was Tony.  
Yay.

The metal doors burst open and someone peeked in, it was too bright, to painful to look clearly, and a voice yelled out to the others that 'He's in here.' The lights flickered on and Tony closed his eyes.

*STEVE'S POV* 

One month, and the Avengers had finally located Tony's whereabouts. 

When the lights flickered on and Steve looked around, he nearly puked. 

Blood was on the walls, on the floor, somehow on the ceiling, a bucket in the corner, a bloody and wobbly chair with an unpleasant odor filling the room. There was dried puke residue here and there, a damn toenail on the floor, jeez, that made Steve gag, and the in the corner, Tony that did not look like Tony. 

Tony looked terrible, to sugar coat it by 100,000,000. Blood covered his body like it was a second layer of skin, his leg was twisted, shirtless with his arc reactor dangerously hanging out of his chest with thin wires, scars and new wounds constant, and his expression. 

It seemed more like anger than relief, but Steve expected it, to be honest. 

And then everything started moving in normal speed. 

Steve ran over to his side, Bruce readying a medical team while Natasha and Clint helped Steve. Thor was occupied keeping people away. 

"Tony, can you hear me?" Steve asked, staring into the blank eyes of the former strong-minded individual. "No," he wheezed, coughing and wincing every time. Steve bit his lip before looking around. "Tony, we're going to have to carry you," Steve explained, "Or at least I'll do it, is that okay?" Tony looked so pained, but he nodded and seemingly braced himself. 

Steve tried his best not to bother the deep cuts, reaching over to insert the arc reactor to stabilize Tony who let out a small breath of relief when it clicked. Steve slipped his arms under his shoulders and legs, making a pained face when Tony whimpered and hissed in pain. Steve was already coated with blood from the few seconds holding Tony, and he quickly went upstairs, keeping his arms steady. Tony covered his eyes from the light with Steve's shoulder, resting his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Nearly died, you little shit," Tony whispered, making Steve twitch. 

X 

Tony opened his eyes and yelled out in pain while covering his eyes with the soft fabric encasing him. Nurses rushed in, and Tony squirmed even more. 

Where was he? Were the doctors filling him up with blood- Oh. 

Steve. Avengers. Chamber. Hospital. He was in a hospital. 

"Steve," Tony squeezed out, "Steve." And the nurses called for the captain who immediately stepped into the room. 

The nurses left after Steve's ressurance, (and Tony's small remarks of 'fuck off's) and the captain was sitting next to Tony's bed. He ran a hand through Tony's newly washed hair and sighed, making Tony smile slightly. "Hurts like hell," Tony whispered, breathing in deeply when his respirator mask pumped air. "I figured," Steve murmured, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "Ow." "Sorry." "S fine." 

"Your operation took 9 hours," Steve remarked, "Worried me." "That's sweet," Tony breathed. "Sorry we didn't find you sooner," Steve said with fondness in his eyes, "It was practically impossible to start without any leads." "S fine." "Was it hard?" 

Tony turned his head slightly. "Yeah," he admitted quietly, "Gave up for a while-" He coughed, breathing in short gasps to catch his breath, "-for a while. I had to resort on nightmares to get out of the nightmare." His voice got quieter as he went, straining. Steve shook his head slightly and moved forward to brush his lips with Tony's. "I'll come back with some water," Steve said, leaving a smiling Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovered. Kind of. End.

Steve sat next to Tony in the hospital room, resting his legs on the edge of the bed. He was reading a book from Tony's tablet, the hums and constant beeping of the machines soothing his nerves. 

Slightly.

When Tony shifted and let out a groan, Steve set the tablet down and moved forward, grasping his hand. "You awake?" Steve murmured quietly, running a hand through Tony's tousled hair. "Sure I am," Tony croaked, a small smile on his face, "Feel like shit though." "Course you do," Steve answered immediately, "You said that multiple times earlier." That earned him a weak chuckle, although Tony fell back into a few coughs. "Feel better though," Tony muttered, inhaling deeply, "Glad I don't have the respirator mask." Steve chuckled slightly and rubbed Tony's cheek, making Tony hum in appreciation. "Go back to sleep, Tony." "Sure." 

-

A few weeks passed prior to the rescue, and Tony was getting better everyday. Well, at least physically. He had constant nightmares and breakdowns, but his scars were closing up and raw skin turning to normal. Although he had to take physical therapy to recover using his legs and arms properly, he was managing just fine. "I'm proud of you," Steve muttered, squeezing Tony's hand before he helped him up. Tony smiled slightly and leaned onto Steve. "I wanna go home." "I know." "Fuck it. I'm going home." "Tony-" "No, we're going home." 

So they did. Signed a few papers, avoided the paparazzi and waltzed to the tower, Steve shielding him protectively the whole time.   
"Almost died, you little shit," Tony muttered to himself again, leaning onto Steve with a loud sigh. "S fine, right?"   
"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chap which is the last one


End file.
